gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Doromir
For more information on the timeline of Doromir, see Doromir Chronology DOROMIR in 1473 Doromir is a small village in the Mir Valley, with just over 100 inhabitants. It is located in the south of Nuledor, nestled in the northern slopes of the mountains. It was built in 1352 by Sir Kenil Azeroth, along the banks of the Mir river. Kenil commissioned houses built for his servants, then shops and an inn appeared. With time, it became the village it is today. Land was granted by Azeroth to his adventuring friend, a wizard named Cuazolor, and a wizard’s tower was built there. Doromir is a rustic village, with little contact with the outside world. They are almost self-sufficient, and most of the population are craftsmen. Outlying farms and shepherds provide the bulk of their food, and the nearby villages of Dudley and Grenich are their only trading partners. Gothmarket, the nearest town, is seldom visited, save for purchases of rare goods. The highlands of Doromir are scattered with farmsteads, as are the fertile fields of the river Mir. North of the village is a water mill. Despite its quietness, it does occasionally receive visitors- it is at the crossroads of those travelling to and from Krishkan, and so both Ardanian and Morrim travellers occasionally stay at the inn. The villagers are less xenophobic than other rural folk, though any trouble-makers are likely to be sent away quickly. In addition, two years ago it was the centre of a demonic attack, which spread as far as Gothmarket- local rumour claims strange things were going on in the wizard’s tower. Fortunately, a small group of local heroes managed to save the village, and the south of Nuledor. * The village was controlled by the Azeroth family , but the Lord and the Lady were killed during the demonic assault. Since then, rulership has passed to Baron Darkmoon, hero of Gothmarket, and a castle has been built. Type: Village Inhabitants: 99% Ardanian, 1% Morrim. Population: '''122 '''Origin: '''Sir Kenil Azeroth built his house here in 1352, following a grant from the king. A village has since developed around it. '''Inns: The Wizard's Rest '''Symbol: '''A green eagle’s wing and sword, on a red and brown field. Doromir is a common resting-point for travellers on their way to Gothmarket. The village is run by Kemlar Azeroth, and his wife, Miriel KEY (c.1473) 1. Azeroth Manor - Home to Lord Azeroth and family, including his daughter Pariel. 2. Morandor's Tower - Home to the magician, Morandor, and his two apprentices, Grendel and Zardock 3. Temple of Eleniel - run by Kayla Mithras. 4. Wizard's Rest Inn - Run by Rubb and Bura Grumm, and their two daughters. 5. The Watch-house, led by Captain Durin Falmar. 6. Tetrol's Garments- clothes shop run by Tetrol and Gleefa Stonebridge, and their young son Cano. 7. Kilnar's Smithy- Blacksmiths, run by Kilmar and Gora Ansor. 8. Berrit's General Goods- Run by Berrit Gemmel 9. The house of Maree Almar and Alf Mep, Grendel's friends. Formerly the home of Maree and her mother. 10. Former home of the Mep family; still owned by Alf Mep, but generally unused. 11. Home of Cigfa Bairg, matriarch of the Bairg Family , until her death. Then lived in by Elestan, prior to his promotion. 12. Goram Farm. Home to Farmer Goram, who keeps chickens and pigs, and sells eggs to the villagers. 13. Groach Farm. Farmer Groach and his family are quite wealthy, and keep sheep and cows in the highlands, and three horses in the stable. Alf Mep was employed by them for a time. 14. Brem Household- formerly home to Bremmy and his father, before their move to Alqaer. DOROMIR IN 1476 Doromir, three years later, has changed dramatically. The Demon attack placed it firmly on the map, and Mayor Grumm’s emphasis on trade have brought Doromir considerable wealth. Whilst still small, many more houses have been built; the construction of Castle Darkmoon brought much work to the village, and many of the labourers have since moved here. The castle ensures a large workforce is needed, and therefore many people are relocating to the village. Traders now travel frequently to Doromir, and the Wizard’s Rest has been extended to cater for them. A large garrison of guards has been stationed at the castle, led by Captain Trelmor Cram, former leader of the Azeroth Guards. Doromir is growing week by week, and will likely be granted town status soon. Mayor Grumm is already planning the construction of town-walls. With Baron Darkmoon’s departure, Mayor Grumm has temporarily taken over administration of the castle and surrounding lands. As Maree is alive, any murder charges against the Baron have been dropped, and the villagers wait eagerly for his return. KEY (c.1476) 1. Castle-Darkmoon . Azeroth manor was destroyed in the demon attack. The new Baron Darkmoon built a castle here, to serve as his home for his wife and himself. Many of the villagers took new jobs as his servants, including Bani Grumm, who served as Maree’s handmaiden. The guards of the watchouse moved their premises to the castle. The castle was partially destroyed by Grendel, when he found Maree in bed with his father. Since then Mayor Rubb Grumm has begun to repair it. 2. Morandor's Tower - Morandor’s tower lies empty now, as the wizard Morandor left without a word a year ago. The doors are locked, though Grendel occasionally visits to flick through the ancient tomes. 3. Temple of Eleniel- now run by Elestan. 4. Wizard's Rest Inn - The inn still belongs to the Grumm family, though Leddon Grumm is now the proprietor. 5. The Mayor’s House- The guards have relocated to the castle, so the watchhouse now serves as the home of Rubb Grumm. Rubb Grumm was appointed mayor by Baron Darkmoon. Rubb is a popular man, and is coping admirably with Doromir’s sudden change in status and wealth. 6. Tetrol's Garments 7. Kilnar's Smithy 8. Berrit's General Goods 9. Azwan’s Apothecary- A new addition to the town, Aswan is an alchemist from distant Peruna. He has set up an apothecary shop, though most of the villagers are distrustful of his ‘medicines.’ 10. In north-west castle tower- The Prince Wilhaet, a new inn open by Hemlin Brem in honour of his son, Bremmy. Category:Doromir Category:Cities Category:Ardadain Category:Grendel Category:Nuledor Category:Mir Valley